


【战山为王】分化 （ABO）

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 战山为王, 肖战x王一博
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *ABO背景，已公开前提，完全标记。*写着爽，不是真的，误上升正主/角色





	【战山为王】分化 （ABO）

【战山为王】分化（ABO）  
*ABO世界观，已公开前提  
*rps，勿上升正主/角色  
*请勿二次上传  
——————————  
王一博的性别分化来得很不是时候。

彼时他刚从舞台上下来，却觉得早已收束的乐点依旧一下一下地击打着太阳穴，整个人都有点晕乎乎的，就连视线都有些模糊。  
病了？他用力甩了甩头，用手背贴了一下自己的额头，略有些烦躁地想：这到底是烫还是不烫？  
好在今天的舞蹈本身偏颓丧风格，身体不适倒正贴合了舞台情绪，因而没有对表演造成什么影响。  
“哎，你摸下我额头，看看是不是有点发烧？我怎么头好晕。”进了休息室，王一博探头对助理说。  
助理抬手碰了碰，又摸了摸自己的，神色有些紧张：“好像真的有点烫。你等着，我去借支体温计给你，你先把衣服换一下吧。”  
“好。”  
王一博拎着衣服往更衣室走，一路上对同样刚从舞台上下来的几个搭档点头打了招呼。  
不知是不是因为走道里空调开得不太足，他总觉得身上越来越热了，步子也越来越虚浮，拐进更衣室时甚至一个没站稳，差点就这么软到在地。  
“x！”无声地骂了一句，好歹是扶着门框站稳了，听到远去的几个人的议论声：  
“你刚才有闻到一股味道吗？有点甜又有点咸的那种。”  
“……你在形容海盐冰淇淋吗？”  
“对！就是那种味道，我刚好像闻到了。”  
“你这什么狗鼻子……闻的是哪条街上的卖冰棍的味道？”  
……  
海盐冰淇淋味？王一博神使鬼差地吸了吸鼻子，脸色微微变了。  
——他也闻到了。  
而且这股味道似乎是从他自己身上散发出来的。  
会不会……会不会是分化？  
王一博努力地保持着意识的清明，反手关上门，把自己一个人栓在了更衣室里。  
下一秒，某个隐秘的部位涌出一股热流，印证了他的猜测。  
台前依旧响着乐点，台后不算宽敞的更衣室里，王一博分化为了一个omega。

“一博？一博？你还在里面吗？”助理有些焦急的声音伴着敲门声响起。  
王一博勉强支撑着站起来开了门。  
“啊，你在就好，我还想你是不是先走了……”助理看到他人，松了口气，却又见他脸色潮红，扶着门把手的手似乎在微微颤抖，一颗心又悬了起来：“你怎么了？”  
王一博做了两个深呼吸，低声说：“我好像性别分化了。”  
“什么？”助理像是没能回过神来。  
“我分化了，应该是o。”王一博简明扼要地解释着，“你是beta所以对信息素不太敏感，但事实上这里味道应该已经有点重了。”  
他感觉到后方又涌出来一股热流，下意识地夹紧了腿：“你现在，立刻马上送我回酒店，然后另外叫个人去给我买抑制剂……”  
王一博目睹过很多好友分化的过程，脑海里快速回忆了一遍那些场景里面过来人的处理方式。  
他咽了口口水，又补充道：“再打个电话给战哥吧。”  
视线越来越不清晰了，耳边仿佛只剩下自己的呼吸声，身体不受控制地打着寒战。隐约间感觉助理应了一声，拨通了谁的号码，又急匆匆地叫来了什么人，把自己背到了车上，一路飞驰回了酒店。  
这时候王一博的衣服已经完全湿透了，体内的热意要将他的五脏六腑融化，偏生他还在觉得冷，极力渴望着谁的怀抱。  
没事的，等抑制剂来了会好一点。他这样安慰自己。

王一博在酒店的房间是一间套房，此时助理和方才送他回来的搭档正在客厅，而他独自缩在卧室的床上。  
“怎么办啊，我叫人去了好几家药店，这个点要么关门要么抑制剂正好没货了。”助理急得在原地跳脚。  
一个男声问道：“战哥呢？”  
王一博和肖战的关系在圈内圈外都已经不算是什么秘密，而肖战早在出道前就已经稳定分化为了一个Alpha，因而此时王一博突然迎来了性别分化，旁人第一时间想到的便是询问这位Alpha的所在。  
助理看了一眼手机，正好收到肖战发来的消息：在往机场赶，辛苦你们帮忙照顾一下。  
“战哥这几天正在外地拍广告，就是飞过来也得后半夜才能到。”助理说着，噼里啪啦地又回了条消息催促：肖老师，您尽快！一博看起来情况有点糟糕。  
和助理一起的男声似乎在考虑什么，沉吟了一会儿，还通了个电话，紧接着王一博感觉有人过来摇了摇自己。  
“一博，你还醒着吗？”  
王一博勉强睁开了眼，眼前是今晚与自己同台的一位好友。王一博记得他也是beta，方才应该就是他帮忙把自己送回来的。  
“我们暂时没有买到抑制剂，正在往更远的药店找，但还没有找到。”好友说。  
“肖战呢？”王一博有气无力地问。  
“我正要跟你说，战哥已经在往机场赶了，但我看了一下，最近的航班也得后半夜才能落地，也就是说等他赶到这里估计要快天亮。”  
“哦……”  
肖战的行程王一博是知道的，先时叫助理打他电话时还想过，或许对方根本抽不出空回来，他只能靠抑制剂熬过分化过后的发情期。因此这个结果倒也不算最坏。  
好友顿了顿，继续说：“所以我刚打电话叫XXX过来了，他就在附近，应该不出十分钟能到……”  
“不用。”王一博没等他说完便拒绝了。  
好友说的这位也是一位和他们比较熟悉的朋友——是一位Alpha。  
“一博，”好友像是也猜到了他不会同意，又劝道，“你现在的情况看起来不太好，有点发烧，可能是信息素的原因。如果能临时标记，有Alpha的信息素安抚一下会好一点。这个标记也就能留一个月，下次你到发情期的时候，再叫战哥记得陪着你就行。”  
王一博再次摇了摇头：“我不用。”  
好友有些急了：“你别这么犟啊，我虽然是B，没有亲身经历过分化，但也见过不少。O分化的时候没有A帮忙，根本熬不过去的。”  
这话倒像是不假。  
就在说话间，王一博感觉到自己后方又一次涌出热意，穴口出于本能地剧烈收缩着，连带着足趾都战栗起来。  
“唔……”王一博十分难受地喘了一声。  
好友见他没有立刻回话，只当他是妥协了，隔着被子拍了拍他，正好此时套房外传来敲门声，好友便一边出去一边说：“应该是到了，我去叫他进来——”  
“别……”王一博声音发着虚，根本没能叫住出去接人的好友。  
别啊……  
我才不用什么临时标记……  
我能等，我等战哥……  
但外面的人显然不会知道他心里在想什么，伴着你一言我一语的交谈声，王一博感觉到有一股别的气息钻进了房间。  
“一博，xxx来了。”好友把那位Alpha领了进来，“你把被子拉下来一点，临时标记要打在后颈。”  
“……滚开。”王一博死死地攥着被子，滚到了床的另一侧。  
“……”好友有些尴尬地对着请来的朋友干笑了两声，“要不你也一起劝劝？”  
那位朋友本身也是和王一博相熟的，见他把自己整个人都裹在被子里，却还是藏不住身体的颤抖，有些不忍：“一博，这样熬着不难受吗？我只给你做个临时标记就走，你配合一点。”  
王一博依旧缩在被子里，半个字都不肯让步。  
Alpha朋友尝试着释放了一点信息素，被子里的人几乎是肉眼可见地痉挛了一下，战栗得愈发剧烈，喘息声似乎也带上了湿意，听起来就像是躲在被子里抽泣一般。  
朋友单膝跪上床侧，伸手去扯王一博身上的被子：“一博，把被子拉下来，啊。”  
他说着就使上了劲，总算是将被子扯开了一个角，王一博的后颈也露了出来。  
正在这时，被子里的人突然一个翻身，抬脚狠狠踹在了他身上：“滚！”  
“我去！”朋友没有想到一个正在经历分化的omega还能有这么大劲，一时没有防备，被踹得直接撞在了beta好友身上。  
“滚出去！都给我滚出去！”王一博发了疯一般嚎叫着，被汗水浸湿的头发蔫巴巴地耷拉着，其下掩着的一双眼眸中却满是狠戾。  
两位朋友像是被他吓懵了，站在原地进也不是退也不是。  
“滚啊！！”王一博从被子里弹了起来，看起来像是打算再给前来帮忙的朋友一脚。  
“好好好，你别激动，我们马上出去。”两人推搡着，走了两步又有些不放心地回过头看他，最终还是被他周身生人勿近的气场逼退了出去。  
几乎是在门被带上的那一刹那，王一博整个人宛如一下没了骨头，重新倒进了被褥里，身体蜷成一团，目光也重新涣散起来，却还是执拗地盯着门的方向，像是一只被困住的小兽，警惕地留意着周身的每一处动静。  
谁也别想碰我。王一博在心里对自己说。  
——除非肖战赶到，否则谁也别想碰。  
随着分化的继续进行，omega的第一次发情期接踵而至。  
王一博感觉自己像是浮在海面上，被似乎泛着暖意却又还是过于冰冷的海水推着起起伏伏，呼吸像是被攥住了一般，上气不接下气，缺氧使大脑昏昏沉沉，听觉和视觉都变得不太灵敏。  
——但即便如此，他还是察觉到了刚刚才离开的Alpha的气息又一次靠近了。  
“一博是睡过去了吗？”Alpha朋友轻手轻脚地走到床前来察看。  
“要不还是给他做个临时标记吧，他这脸色太可怕了。”Beta好友说着。  
下一秒，床上的人猛地睁开眼——虽然双目已经有些失焦，踹出去的脚却依旧稳准狠。  
“！！”  
不许碰我……都不许碰我！  
王一博发着抖缩回被子里。头脑愈发混沌了，根本没有办法再去听清楚、看清楚，只是本能地排斥着每一个似乎要靠近又好像没能靠近的影子，每一次都用尽全力推开、踢开。  
于是等到肖战终于赶到时，迎接他的就是当胸一脚。  
“哇！”肖战被踹得往后退了半步，抬手握住王一博的脚踝暂时压制住他，俯身捋了一把他汗湿的头发，露出额头：“一博，是我，我回来了。”  
王一博并没有办法听清楚他在说什么，下意识地用力推开他的手，将脚挣脱出来又要踹他。  
肖战也不躲闪，挨了他这一脚，又握着他一只手放到自己脸侧：“一博，是我，我是肖战。”  
王一博动作顿了顿，抬眼去看他，却半天聚不上焦。他感受到了周身被有意被控制着缓缓释放的Alpha信息素——是一股太阳晒过的被子的味道。  
——“哎，哥，那你的信息素是什么味道啊？”  
——“螨虫味。”  
——“？？！什么虫？？？”  
——“哈哈哈，不是真的虫子，你怎么这么容易被吓到——就是太阳晒过的被子的那种味道啊，有人说那是烤螨虫的味道。”  
——“那其实也不难闻啊……干什么要说成是虫子，有病。”  
脑海中蓦地闪过某日他与肖战的闲聊。  
那时他还没有分化，与一般的Beta无二，因而也没能有机会闻到过肖战的信息素，实在又好奇，这才缠着人问。  
“战……战哥？”王一博小心翼翼地叫了一声，贴在肖战脸上的手开始轻轻地摩挲，像是在确认着来人的身份。  
“是我。”肖战任由他摸着脸，在手指挪到唇下时稍稍低头吻了吻他的指尖。  
王一博像是听到了这句话，点了点头，终于放下心来：“你回来了。”  
刚说完最后一个字，他的手便滑了下去，头一歪，竟然就这么毫无征兆地昏过去了。  
“一博？王一博？”肖战拍了拍他的脸，昏过去的人轻轻皱起眉，却没有要醒转的意思。  
肖战有些无奈又有些心疼地叹了口气，捏了一把他烧得有些发红的脸，自言自语道：“刚刚还踹人，厉害得很，转眼就睡着了？”  
方才在客厅，助理给他转述过，说王一博一直不肯任何人靠近，一靠近就踹，因此特地叫过来的Alpha朋友根本没有机会给他做临时标记。助理叫人跑遍了方圆几十公里的药店，最终才在一家医院的急诊买到了抑制剂，却也被王一博一脚踹飞了——还险些被针头扎着。  
眼见着这位祖宗烧得皮肤都有点泛红，助理急得头都要被自己薅秃了，好说歹说大半夜地请来了一位私人医生，却也是被王一博踹得根本近不了身。  
直到肖战赶到，小朋友大抵是通过信息素的味道认出了他，这才收起了满身的刺，放下心来睡去了。  
肖战脱去外套上了床，将王一博从被子里剥出来，从背后环着他把人抱在怀里，手背碰了碰他的额头，果然触到一片滚烫，想来就是刚才在外间，医生所说的分化导致的发热。  
按照医生的嘱咐，肖战一边继续释放着信息素，一边探出舌尖在王一博后颈的腺体处轻轻舔舐，打算先给王一博做一个临时标记。  
随着Alpha信息素的不断释放，怀里的人轻轻颤抖起来，在肖战咬破腺体的那一瞬，昏睡过去的人呼吸骤然急促，双眼欲睁未睁，被压在身侧的手死命拽紧了自己的衣角。  
“呃……啊……”  
王一博无意识地发出几声呻吟，身子一软，脑中仿佛闪过一道白光，紧接着，床头调到最暗的灯光、紧贴着自己后颈的喘息像是一瞬间划破了虚无的薄纱，真真切切地落到了自己眼里、耳中。  
“哥？”王一博一时间没能反应过来发生了什么，有些恍惚地叫了一声。  
“嗯。”肖战吻了吻他后颈被咬破的皮肤，“感觉好点没？”  
“唔……眼睛能看见了，耳朵也能听见了……啊，怎么又……”王一博刚说了两句话，便觉到后头又一阵热意涌出，条件反射一般地夹紧腿扭了扭身子。  
“别乱动。”肖战的声音听起来有些沉。  
王一博下意识地不敢再动。  
“刚才只是打了个临时标记，分化热应该在退了，但你还在发情期。”  
肖战一边说一边动手解着他早被汗湿了的衬衫扣子，粗糙的指腹抚过蒙着冷汗的皮肤，激起一路细细密密的鸡皮疙瘩，又探向胸前的凸起，用力拧了一把。  
“啊……那，那要怎么办？”王一博被激得往后缩了一下，却被肖战滚烫的胸膛挡了回来，根本退无可退。  
“你说怎么办。”肖战失笑，将手探到他下身，沾了一手的黏腻举到他面前，“你还打算射完就跑吗？”  
王一博微微睁大了眼，这才意识到方才肖战咬破他腺体的那一瞬间自己竟是泄了身。  
“别怕，有我在。”  
伴着最后一个音节落下，带着阳光味的Alpha信息素在不算宽敞的空间里骤然爆发，原本带了点冷意的omega信息素顿时像是被烈日烤化了的海盐冰淇淋，清香四溢，勾人心弦。  
一热烈，一凉爽，在仲夏之夜交融。

肖战重新将手向下伸去，将他的裤子褪下，用手指在他后庭探了探，说：“哇哦，后面也湿了，不愧是你。”  
“……你闭嘴。”  
平日里的口头禅被肖战在这个时候学着他的语气说出来，王一博当即就想一肘子往后撞去，却因为四肢发软，又被肖战拿捏着要害，刚刚挪了一寸，整个人便又僵住了——股缝不知何时抵上了Alpha滚烫的下身，蕈头在穴口打着转，像是打算直接就这么劈进。  
“我说了，别乱动。”肖战舔了舔他的耳垂，声线中带上了些许危险的意味。  
终还是没忍心就这么直接干进去，还是耐下心来借omega自身分泌的体液做好了扩张，才扶着下身缓缓推进。  
甫一进入，便觉到omega又湿又热的内里紧紧地吸着蕈头，教人一阵头皮发麻。  
Omega的信息素像是海盐冰淇淋的味道，带点甜意，却不腻味，在此番擦枪走火的情境下，倒叫人闻着舒服得很。  
肖战深深地吸了口气，挺腰往里送了一截，正巧撞在了甬道内要命的那一处。  
王一博“啊”地叫了一声，一手向后抵在肖战的腰腹处，没什么力气地要推他。后穴反射性地剧烈收缩着，说不清是想把入侵的巨物挤出去还是想要将那东西吃得更深。  
“你……”王一博用力眨了一下眼睛，睫毛上湿漉漉地沾了点黏意。  
“怎么？”肖战靠在他耳边，温热的气息惹得人敏感的耳根又是一阵酥麻。  
“你动一动……”王一博在喉咙里哼哼着。  
“不要。我好累啊，我从一千多公里外赶回来的哎，我要休息，不想动。”肖战说着，还十分应景地打了个哈欠，双手把人一环，大有打算先睡一觉的意思——如果忽略有意无意地在敏感点猛蹭了一下的下身的话。  
“……”王一博咬牙切齿，“肖战！”  
他一激动，后穴便夹得更紧，又软又热的内壁像是在蕈头狠狠地嘬了一口，险些将肖战缴了械。  
肖战缓了缓神，去应他时声线中明显带上了笑意：“哎！”  
“你他妈是不是不行？！”王一博气急败坏地扭过头瞪他。  
“我不行你行，你来。”肖战握着他的手，探到了他后方两人相交合的地方——括约肌紧紧地咬着硬得发烫的巨物，被撑得没有一丝褶皱，就在他触碰到的那一瞬，似乎还能感受到细微的脉搏跳动。  
王一博下意识地缩了一下手，却没能控制住内里一股热流涌动。  
“呃。”王一博整个人一僵。  
肖战只觉得头部又被热意亲吻了一下，不禁感叹发情期的omega对一位血气方刚的Alpha实在是个不得了的诱惑，轻笑了两声：“看来是真行啊。”  
像是觉得被看不起了，王一博又把手伸了过去，甚至还挡开了肖战的手，握着硬物的根部，缓缓抬起一条腿打开身子，一咬牙，后穴猛力一缩，将一大半都吞了进去。  
“我X！”肖战没忍住骂了一声，用力掰开他的手，一个挺腰，囊袋狠狠拍上光裸的臀肉。  
“啊！”王一博骤然睁大了眼。  
不等他反应过来，肖战一手握着他半悬在空中发着抖的腿，一手扶他侧腰，架着他一个翻身坐起，跪坐在床上，双手一发力，将他整个人钉在了下身上。  
“啊……”  
这个姿势叫王一博完全无处能够支撑，全身的重量都交付在交合处，甬道依旧在毫无规律地收缩，像是恨不得将根部的两个小球也一并吞入。  
“你还真以为你男人不行啊？”肖战掐着他的腿根和腰，将他缓缓托起又用力摁下。  
“啊！”  
“我行不行你不清楚吗？嗯？”肖战又问。  
蕈头在软肉热情的挽留下执着地往外一直退到了穴口，又毫不留情地狠狠肏入。  
“啊啊啊！太……太深了……”  
王一博整个人都微微向后靠在肖战身上，双手无处可扶，只好屈肘撑在了肖战的前臂上，却依旧抖得厉害。  
肖战居高临下地看去——额头、眼尾、鼻尖、嘴唇，每一处都因动情而蒙上了一湿意，鼻尖挂着一滴不知是泪还是汗的晶莹，随着怀里的人身体的颤抖将落未落。  
而王一博毛茸茸的脑袋一直在自己肩窝处蹭来蹭去，空惹出另一处火苗来，被肠壁紧紧咬住的下身不觉间又大了一圈。  
“你怎么……”王一博几乎是惊恐地扭了扭腰，撑在肖战前臂上的手下意识地使力，想要逃离，却立马被摁了回去。  
“狗崽崽。”肖战舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，“我要正式开始了。”  
“啊啊啊啊——嗯……慢……呜呜呜……”  
欲望深埋进仿佛永远也肏不松的甬道，头部开拓着每一寸曾来过和未曾来过的软肉，感受着仿佛有迹可循却又仿佛始终摸不着门道的收缩。  
渐渐带上了哭腔的叫声落在耳里反倒像是催促，掐着王一博腰和腿根的手不自觉地越来越用力，像是恨不得将人捏碎了揉入骨血。  
坚实有力的小臂上被怀里的人无意识地抓挠出纵横交错的划痕，些许细密的痛感也成了情欲的催化剂，让他忍不住越来越快、越来越重。  
“呃啊——什、什么……”  
头部触到了一个前所未有的深度，怀里的人全身骤然紧绷起来。  
肖战顿了顿，又试着往那处顶了顶：“疼？”  
王一博点点头，随着他的动作，眼泪根本止不住。  
肖战终于肯放开他被掐得几乎青紫的侧腰，极尽温柔而不容拒绝地捏着他的下巴将他的脸掰过，稍稍低头去吻他脸上的泪痕，最后亲了亲他有些发肿的嘴唇：“应该是碰到生殖腔了，你忍一忍。”  
“？？？等……呃！唔唔唔唔！唔——唔！”  
不等王一博发出任何质疑，肖战突然抱起他，重新将他压在了床上，一边堵着他的嘴，一边近乎凶狠地不断往那一处更深的地方顶弄。怀里的人剧烈地挣扎起来，却被死死地禁锢在身下。  
紧闭的腔口总算有松动的趋势，蕈头顶入一个更紧更热的地方。  
“哎，王一博。”肖战像是突然想到了什么，放过了他的嘴唇，停了动作。  
王一博大口大口地喘着气，根本没力气回应他。生殖腔被突入的痛感快要与先时缠绵的快意比肩，前端竟都有疲软的趋势，被压在身侧的手挣开来，往下探去。  
“我们还没领过证，照理说不算合法夫妻，你确定要我完全标记你吗？”肖战一边问，一边牵着他的手一起握住他的下身，一下一下套弄着。  
“嗯……”前端终于被照拂，王一博发出一声喟叹，抬起眼皮看他，又往下看向依旧深埋在他体内、头部抵在生殖腔口的巨物，以及握在他前端的手，没忍住翻了个白眼：“你这像是打算给我机会拒绝吗？”  
肖战哈哈一笑，露出两颗兔牙：“确实不像。”  
他重新抓着王一博的手压回床上，俯下身吻了吻他，又离开些许，就这样鼻尖挨着鼻尖地与他对视。  
距离太近，肖战感觉到眼睛胀得有些酸，却还是执拗地盯着对方看。  
半晌，王一博眨了眨眼：“你再瞪下去就要斗鸡眼了——”  
“——我爱你。”肖战突然说。  
极尽温柔的三个字落入耳中，紧接着生殖腔被用力挤开。  
呻吟和喊叫被不留余地的吻尽数堵回喉咙里。  
Alpha在omega体内的温床里迅速成结，微凉的液体毫无保留地灌满整个腔体。  
海盐冰淇淋在烈日的炙烤下融化，清香流入肺腑。

是夏天的味道。

-END-


End file.
